


A Portal of Love

by x_Silent_x_Limbo_x



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Silly, lamia!sf!papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Silent_x_Limbo_x/pseuds/x_Silent_x_Limbo_x
Summary: A series of short drabbles for a male oc in various undertale aus. Just some fun.





	1. Chapter 1

Gaster was rather reluctant to watch what his mate had picked, alas he did agree to allow him to choose their date this time. He should have known his beloved would choose to marathon a cartoon. Something about ghosts if he tuned into Echo’s excited chatter.

Though wary Gaster could not help but smile at the wide smile on his dear human’s face. Echo’s wide eyes gleamed as he hopped back onto the couch beside him and clicked the button on his controller to begin his show.

Echo leaned against the monster’s side and Gaster wrapped an arm around him, maybe this would not be so bad?

“Yo Danny Fenton he was just fourteen when his parents built a very strange machine~” Echo sang along eagerly to the opening and Gaster was so startled by it he laughed.

Months later found Gaster carrying his mate down into the basement with giddiness. He had a gift for him that he was certain would delight him as much as it had thrilled him to build it.

“Gast! Calm to heck down! What on earth has gotten you all tweaked out?” Echo demanded as they reached the bottom of the stairs and Gaster put him down.

“I did it! I finally finished it. Though the original design was wretchedly limited I built it and I think it is a great deal better than the original design.” Gaster explained eagerly his voice still a little staticy from his time in the void.

“Built what? Half the basement is dark.” Echo squinted into the darkness trying to see what machine his beloved had been working so hard on.

Gaster grinned widely at him and summoned a hand to flip the switch on the far wall. The light flickered on and revealed a massive metal octogon shaped doorway. Echo blinked and his jaw dropped as his eyes went wide. Gaster threw his arms out in a proud gesture.

“Behold the Gaster Ghost Portal! Now improved with the ability to cross into more demensions than just the afterlife.” Gaster told him happily.

“Oh my god you did it…you built the ghost portal!?” Echo cheered giddlily bouncing on his feet and tackling his mate in a tight hug. Gaster laughed catching him easily and hugging him tightly.

“There are infinite worlds with infinite possibilities Beloved, I intend to show them all to you.” Gaster told him, his expression was soft as he pressed his mouth to Echo’s. Echo kissed back happily and smiled sweetly when the kiss ended. “I’ve already found where to take you first. Will you come with me?”

“Of course I will. I’ll go anywhere with you.” Echo told him pressing a gentle kiss to the crack under his eyesocket.

Gaster beamed and turned to the consol to activate the portal. The doors slid open revealing swirling green energy. The two seperated enough that they were only holding hands. Echo’s heart was pounding as excitement bubbled in his chest, Gaster had to be the best thing that had ever happened to him. He looked up at Gaster’s face lit green by the light and was certain he would never love anyone as much as he loved the amazing genius holding his hand.

“Let’s go then. I want to see everything with you.” Echo said gently squeezing the hand he held in his own.


	2. Skelamia!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo finds someone special.

The only reason Echo was outside during the winter was because he had to toss out his garbage in the dumpster. He had put it off for as long as he could but knew realistically that he would never be able to carry more than two bags of it.

So he stuffed himself into a coat and pulled on his smiling cheeseburger hat and trudged his way to the dumpster in the alley next to his building. Almost immediately his thighs and hands began to freeze when he left the warmth of the building.

Echo flinched when the lid of the dumpster slipped from his hands and slammed shut far too loudly. He hated loud noises so much. He sighed to himself and moved to open the lid again so that he could toss his trash but paused upon hearing a strange whimper.

Furrowing his brows he stood quietly for a moment just listening. A soft slurring sob tugged at his heart and had him searching for the source of the faint crying. Echo hated crying more than anything in the world, it sank hooks into his chest and compelled him to action the second such a sound met his ears.

Disgusted and yet still driven by the pit in his chest the sobbing had summoned Echo dug through the trash moving bags until he finally found the source of the gradually softening cries.

It was a small monster. They were unlike any he had seen before, a skeleton torso attached to a long orangey-red striped snake tail. Echo had frozen for a moment until that teary skull turned just barely to look at him, their left eyesocket had a very nasty crack trailing to the back of their skull and to their sharp teeth where one fang was missing. Their eyesockets sank shut and Echo felt his panic triple. Snakes were NOT built for winter, not even magical ones.

Almost tearing his coat off Echo wrapped the two foot creature up in the material and scooped the little thing up into his thin arms. He was unsure if it was lucky or disturbing that the tiny creature was so light. Forgetting his trash entirely Echo ran to get the poor thing inside and away from the cold.

Kicking his door open he ran to his bedroom not even bothering to make sure the door closed behind him. He gently placed the snake creature onto his bed and tucked them into his electric blanket. He set it on the lowest setting a little afraid he might send the poor snake into shock if he made them too hot too fast.

With the snake swaddled in the blanket like a baby Echo had settled his panic enough to google the nearest monster hospital. He was not sure who else to contact after all. After a few rings a sweet voice answered.

"Magica Medical how may I help you?" The voice helped sooth Echo's frayed nerves but only slightly.

"Um, okay so I found a monster crying in the garbage? Um, they have a human skeletonish looking upper half but their lower half is a snake and I don't know how long they were out there and I think they might only be a kid-" Echo explained in a rush before the nice person on the phone interrupted him.

"Oh dear! Did you move them?" They asked and Echo panicked a little remembering that you were not supposed to move injured people.

"I did! Sorry, I just, they were crying and freezing and they have a huge crack in their head. So I brought them inside and wrapped them in blankets." Echo's words were a little rushed but he needed to tell them what he did so they could help him.

"No sweetie you did good bringing them out of the cold like that. But it's best you not move them again until they manage to wake up. Just warm them up slowly and once they wake up be sure to take them to Valiant Veterinary. I'm afraid they're the only ones in the city that know how to handle lamias." The hospital nurse explained.

"Veterinary?" Echo could not help but voice his curiosity.

"Yes dear, it seems you've found not just a monster but a monster pet species. I'm afraid they need quite a bit of care and usually have a guardian. However this one ended up in the trash is likely less than legal so please be sure to contact the police about this as well. Lamias are highly endangered so this is a very big problem." They explained causing Echo's heart to sink. There was no way he was prepared for this. Yet glancing over at the tiny body and that small skull he knew he would do it anyway.

"Okay. Thank you for all your help." Echo said faintly.

"No problem dear. Just remember what I told you and you should be fine." The person hung up and Echo was left in silence.

Well, mostly silence, the poor lamia was breathing a little raggedly. Echo's heart clenched at the sound. Being sick was the worst and it sounded like the poor lil snek was sick from the cold. They looked so small bundled up like that, an orangey flush to their cheekbones. He sighed and decided to google lamias. There must have been information about this one online somewhere.

It took a while but Echo finally managed to find some information on the species. Apparently this one was a chain snake otherwise known as the eastern kingsnake. This one was small according to the webpage. Maybe they were just a big bitty? Or they really could be a child still. Echo kind of hoped they were just a large bitty. Children did not deserve to suffer like this.

With a soft sigh Echo settled down at the end of his bed and decided to take a short nap, the stress really tiring him out. Just a short nap and he'd take care of everything else and make sure that the snake would be alright.


	3. A CATastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo just wanted adorable kitty pictures.

“Where the hecky-decky are all my pictures going?” Echo complained examining his printer and trying to figure out why none of the pictures he wanted were printing.

This had been happening for days and he just could not figure out the problem. He just wanted pictures of adorable animals was that really too much to ask for? A loud series of knocks startled Echo from his prodding.

Echo furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to the door. He had not been expecting anyone so he wondered who was knocking. Opening the door he was greeted by a slightly shorter person, a skeleton monster more specifically. They had two cracks over their left eyesocket and wore a very unique outfit.

“ARE YOU THE IDIOT HUMAN PRINTING BABY ANIMAL PICTURES ON _MY_  PRINTER?” The skeleton demanded in a sharp aggressive tone. Well, that answered his question about his pictures location. Echo’s cheeks flushed and he ducked his head.

“Oh gosh I’m sooo sorry! I just got this printer and I was trying to figure out how to use it. I guess my laptop locked onto the wrong wireless address. I-I’ll pay back all the ink I used.” Echo said babbling his explination quickly. The skeleton scowled and shoved a pile of papers into Echo’s chest.

“DON’T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN HUMAN.” The skeleton ordered before turning on his heel and leaving.

Echo realized after a moment that he did not even wait to be compensated for the ink and paper. At least he got his animal pictures.


	4. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuse of safeword.

Echo groaned at the sight of the tall stack of dishes in the sink. He poted at the dishes for a few seconds before grinning widely.

“Eggplant!” Echo called loudly into the apartment. There was a few seconds of silence before his mate replied.

“YOU CAN’T USE YOUR SAFEWORD ON CHORES!” Papyrus shouted back turning the corner to scowl at Echo with dark red eyelights.

“Aw man.” Echo said pouting at Papyrus and widening his eyes hopefully. Papyrus rolled his eyelights at the human.

“JUST DO THE DISHES ECHO.” Papyrus ordered, Echo huffed but did as told.


End file.
